


In Honor of Your Birthday

by sksdwrld



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman celebrates Peter's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Honor of Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Because one birthday fic wasn't enough for you, bb....

Roman pulled into the Rumancek's sad excuse of a driveway and laid on his horn, impatiently flicking ash from his cigarette. 

After what seemed like forever, Peter made an appearance, spilling down the steps and leaning his elbows on the passenger side door. His eyes were barely slits and there was a dopey look on his face. "What's up, man?"

Roman rolled his eyes. He could smell the bitter traces of burnt herb on Peter's breath from here. "Get in the car, faggot." 

Peter fumbled with the door handle but let himself in and slid down in the seat. He didn't even have the door shut when Roman whipped the car into gear, pulling out so fast that the momentum slammed the door for him. "Jesus on a fucking donkey!"

"So... I heard that we had cause to celebrate." Roman said, casting a condescending look at Peter, who was pulling rolling papers from his pocket. Roman reached over and snatched them away because he didn't want something as plebeian as bud-flakes crumbling between the seats. He pushed his pack of cigarettes into Peter's chest and that appeared to satisfy the gypsy's urge to burn his lungs.

Peter lit one up and took a drag. "What's that?"

"Is it or is it not the anniversary of the first time your face touched your mother's pussy?" Roman glanced at Peter to gauge his reaction.

Peter was laughing into his hand, nearly burning himself on the glowing cherry on his smoke. "Yeah, you twisted fuck..It's my birthday."

"Well, then we toast to the fact that your mother got lost on the way to the abortion clinic. Gimmie one of those...." and Roman snapped his fingers at his crumpled pack of butts.

Soon, they were at the top of the mountain, parked in a sequester of trees. Peter flicked his burned out filter into the dense shrubbery and turned back to Roman, sliding his arm over the seat. "So, did you get me a present?"

The crinkle of his eyes told Roman he was joking, but it didn't matter. It was what Roman had brought him here for. He pinched the cherry of his cigarette out into the dirt beside his car and dropped the butt, then smoothed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I got you something I knew you'd really like."

"Oh yeah?" Peter perked up a bit. "S'that?"

"You're looking at it."

"Your car? Oh, thanks but no thanks man. There's only room for one over-compensating asshole in this town, and that's you, hands down." Peter laughed with his head thrown back and Roman waited for the gypsy to collect himself before going on.

"It's me, you fucking moron. I'm giving you the gift of myself. Fucking classy, hunh? Now get your pants off."

"You're shitting me." Peter stalled, suddenly looking very serious.

Roman bent and began working Peter's belt buckle open and undoing the zip. "First, I'm going to blow you. Then we're going to do a few rails, and then, when we're good and amped, I'm going to fuck you."

"Why do you get to fuck me on my birthday?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Roman shrugged. "I figured you'd get a couple of orgasms out of the deal but if me blowing a wad on your tongue is going to make your day, I'm willing to make that concession...either way, one of us is getting sucked and fucked. So take your pick."

Peter seemed to weigh the options before shoving his pants around his knees. "You can do all the work. I'm just gonna lay back and take it. It is my birthday, afterall."

Roman smirked and reached over Peter, pulling the lever that had the seat falling back. "Whatever you want, princess. You just remember this when mine rolls around."

As Roman swallowed him down, Peter fisted his hair and choked out, "You got yourself a deal..."


End file.
